StarCraft: Brood War
StarCraft: Brood War is an expansion pack released in 1998 for StarCraft — an award winning real-time strategy computer game developed by Blizzard Entertainment. General information This expansion provides 3 new campaigns, 2 new units per race, plus some new tech advancements and new map tilesets. The campaigns continue the story from where StarCraft left off: the Overmind has been destroyed with the sacrifice of Tassadar, the Protoss homeworld of Aiur has been left desolate and rampaged by the Zerg, and Kerrigan is left alone in her new Zerg form. The first of the new campaigns is the Protoss one, (or rather, the Dark Templar's), and mostly takes place on their homeworld of Shakuras. The second campaign features the newly arrived armies of the United Earth Directorate (UED) commanded by Admiral DuGalle, and the last campaign (Zerg) has Kerrigan as the protagonist. The final two campaigns are mostly set on Char. Gameplay's story The Brood War: Protoss Missions This is the Protoss campaign of the StarCraft: Brood War game. Full details are in StarCraft Episode IV. Following Tassadar's sacrifice, the Zerg on the Protoss homeworld are in disarray, but still overwhelmingly numerous. Protoss refugees retreat to the homeworld of the Dark Templar, Shakuras, despite protests from Aldaris, the leader of the Conclave. The Zerg follow them to Shakuras. The Protoss and Dark Templar reluctantly join forces with Sarah Kerrigan's Zerg forces, after she explains she's now free of the Overmind's control, but that a new Overmind is growing on Char. Kerrigan asks for their help to kill it before it reaches maturity and takes control of Kerrigan's mind again. However, the Protoss ask for a favor in return. Two ancient crystals, fused with the powers of the dark and high templar, must be recovered to defeat the Zerg on Shakuras. The two crystals are discovered and the Overmind is crippled (but not killed). During the battles, a massive Terran fleet from the distant United Earth Directorate intervenes, and Aldaris, troubled by their relations with the "traitorous" Dark Templar, split off and declare war on Tassadar's forces and the Dark Templar. The two crystals, infused with the power of the two templars, are then joined in a Xel'Naga temple on Shakuras. The two energies mix and wipe out all Zerg on the planet and thus saving the Protoss. Episode V This is the Terran campaign of the StarCraft: Brood War game. Full details are in StarCraft Episode V. The player joins the United Earth Directorate (UED) Expeditionary Fleet, assigned to subdue the Terran worlds in this sector, but their high-handed actions quickly make enemies of all the various Zerg and Protoss factions as well. Their first enemy to fall is Mengsk's Dominion, and later they also gain telepathic control of the local Zerg. Kerrigan convinces Raynor to rescue Mengsk. Though divided by a Zerg-infested human spy, Samir Duran, the UED succeeds in capturing and enslaving the new Overmind and control of Zerg swarms. Episode VI This is the Zerg campaign of the StarCraft: Brood War game. Full details are in StarCraft Episode VI. With the massive UED fleet controlling increasing numbers of Zerg, Kerrigan is severely threatened. Painting herself as a victim, and the combined Zerg-UED as the greater enemy (as well as the judicious use of threats and hostages), Kerrigan gains the reluctant assistance of the scattered Terran, Protoss and Dark Templar forces. As the UED is beaten back, however, she turns on each of her "allies" one by one. The Overmind is killed, and Kerrigan gains control of all the Zerg. In this campaign, Duran is an ally of Kerrigan, though it is revealed in the secret mission, "Dark Origins", that his is a much greater power then at first thought. It is also revealed that he has made many thousands of Zerg-Protoss Hybrids. These Hybrids, their true nature unknown, are presumed will play a large role in Starcraft 2. New Units In StarCraft: Brood War, each race has new units that change how the game flows. The Terrans get the Valkyrie (Air-to-Air unit with large attack radius) and the Medic (infantry support unit). The Zerg get the Devourer (Air-to-Air unit evolved from Mutalisk with very a low rate of fire that can inflict a status ailment) and the Lurker (Ground-to-Ground unit evolved from Hydralisk that attacks, while burrowed, has a line-splash attack). The Protoss get the Dark Templar (similar to the Dark Templar Hero, but runs faster and can transform into Dark Archon), Dark Archon (a spellcaster) and the Corsair (Air-to-Air splash unit that fires quickly and has the ability to pacify ground units). Quotes ; ARTANIS: Explain this odd behavior. : Stop poking me! : What do I look like, an orc? : This is not Warcraft in Space! : It's much more sophisticated! : I KNOW it's not 3D! ; VALKYRIE: This is very interesting, but stupid. : I have ways of blowing things up… : Who's your mummy? : Blucher! : *Horse Neighing* ; MEDIC: I've already checked you out commander. : You want another physical? : Turn your head and cough. : Ready for your sponge bath? : His EKG is flatlining! Get me a defib stat! : Clear! *bzzz* : He's dead, Jim.